Siempre a tu lado
by Viridiana
Summary: One-shot. Sollozaron, por lo que les sería arrebatado con la muerte de la japonesa. Porque ellos, siempre pensaron que lo que los separaría sería una bala, un ataque, o algo relacionado a la Mafia…


**Hola!**

**Es mi primera historia en KHR! Pero ya tenía esta idea.**

**Es mi pareja favorita. Gokudera y Haru, tan opuestos, pero se complementan... tan bien**

**Es Triste, así que... yo aviso.**

**Hay partes en italiano, hasta abajo están las traducciones.**

**Disfruten!**

**Nos vemos en la notas!**

* * *

_- _Sei sicuro?

-Recenti studi confermano questo, si deve iniziare immediatamente il trattamento. –Cerró el expediente con varias hojas y radiografías en su escritorio.

La mujer se pasó una mano por la cara, las sentía heladas.

- Parlerò con il mio medico di famiglia.

El medico tecleó y sonrió. - Lei farà una ricetta per dare al vostro medico. Sei venuto per il secondo parere? –Le dio un papel con algunas indicaciones extras. Y su expediente, que cuando llegó a sus manos lo sintió inmensamente pesado.

- -Qualcosa di... Grazie, dottore.

Haru sintió como si todo el mundo se le cayera encima. Tuvo que sentarse en un pasillo y respirar varias veces, estaba a punto de desmayarse.

- Va tutto bene, signorina? –Un joven camillero se acercó a ella, con una enorme sonrisa.

-Sì, grazie. E 'solo un calo di pressione. –Antes de que le ofreciera cualquier otra cosa, se apresuró a decir. -Nella mia borsa ho caramelle.

-Ah, succede spesso?

Haru no se equivocó ese hombre estaba coqueteando con ella. Así que un poco recompuesta se levantó. -Se.

-Mi raccomando, signorina. –Intentó acariciarle el brazo, pero lo esquivó.

-Non sono una signora. Sono sposato. –Le enseñó su argolla de matrimonio. Y sin esperar respuesta salió del hospital.

* * *

Llevaba mas de una hora en casa. Había sido un largo día, y lo único que esperaba era un plato de comida caliente y a su mujer esperándolo.

¡Pero no estaba ninguna de esas dos cosas!

-¡Estupida mujer! Cuando regrese me va a oír.

Normalmente se quedaba mas tiempo. Pero como le habían informado que su mujer no se encontraba desde media tarde en la oficina… Se preocupó, sólo un poco.

Las llaves al abrir la puerta lo hicieron envararse del sillón de su sala.

-¿Quién carajos te crees para… -Su voz se apagó, cuando la notó palida, con muestras de haber llorado y apretando tan fuerte un paquete entre sus brazos. -¿Qué te pasó, mujer?

-¡Hahi! –Se recargó en la puerta con un brinco. –Me asustaste, Hayato.

-¿Qué te pasó?

Le buscó algún golpe, algún signo de forcejeo. ¡Por eso detestaba que trabajara en la Familia! Y aunque estaba en un puesto de "oficina"; no quitaba que estaba expuesta a los peligros de la Mafia.

-Yo…

Sus ojos le huyeron y la alcanzó antes de que se cayera al suelo. -¡Mierda! ¿Qué tienes?

-Recuerdas… que cuando nos casamos el sacerdote dijo: ¿En la salud y en la enfermedad? –Estaba temblando como una gelatina y sentía como su camisa empezaba a mojarse. Pero aun así, su cerebro no asimilaba nada.

-¿De que hablas? ¿Estas loca?

Le pegó al pecho el paquete que estaba sosteniendo. Seguía sin entender, pero lo aceptó y ahí, sentado en el piso lo abrió.

Eran cosas médicas, estudios de sangre, unas radiografías, un encefalograma… Algo hizo "click" en su cabeza.

-¿De quien son? –Su voz, sonaba como cuando daba alguna orden de "aplacar" a alguna familia rebelde. –Contéstame. –La agitó por los hombros. -¡¿De quien son?!

-M-míos…

Tragó saliva y esperó un momento antes de hablar. -¿Qué significa?

Haru levanto sus ojos chocolate inundados en lágrimas. –Tengo un tumor en la cabeza. Tengo cáncer.

* * *

Cuando empezaron su relación –a la edad de 19 años- lo único que le angustió, y seguía preocupándose, es que al ser su "mujer" estaría expuesta como blanco para los enemigos.

Haru, resaltaba entre la familia. Siempre alegre, siempre feliz. Muchos se preguntaban, como es que estaba casada con la mano derecha del Jefe. El siempre malhumorada Guardián de la Tormenta.

Francamente, ni él estaba consciente. De un día para otro la vio diferente. Así que sin pedir permiso, ni avisar. La besó, esperaba por ella afuera de la Universidad.

Obviamente los Vongola del Décimo se habían traslado a Italia, siguiéndola. Las mujeres no fueron la excepción. Después de todo Kyoko y Tsuna estaban comprometidos. Y Haru y él, eran "pareja".

¿Y su matrimonio? Bueno, eso si salió por parte de ella. Gokudera le exigió que se quedara toda la noche y ella replicó.

-Haru, no vivirá con un hombre… a menos que esté casada.

Se pelearon, se dejaron, pero tiempo después la sorprendió con una ceremonia organizada en la Mansión Vongola.

¿Familia? Aún nada. Ni siquiera lo platicaban. Era un acuerdo tácito, que por el momento, no.

Aunque Ryohei y Hana ya tuvieran una niña. Tsuna y Kyoko un niño. Bueno… Hibari e I-Pin también tenían una niña.

Pero a ellos, no les corría prisa. Hasta ahora…

Si pensaba en niños los veía con los ojos o el cabello de esposa, era una ilusión a futuro.

¿Habría futuro para ellos?

La abrazó contra si. Pero no salió ni media palabra de su boca. ¿Cómo consolarla? El Guardián no sabía de esas cosas.

Ni siquiera supo consolarla, cuando sus "suegros" murieron en un accidente aéreo.

¿Qué palabras decirle? ¿Qué hacer?

-Tenemos que ver a un medico, una segunda opinión.

-Mañana pensaba ir con el Doctor de la Base, sería mi tercera opción. –Su frente quedó en la barbilla del hombre. –Tengo que empezar el tratamiento.

-¿Te pueden operar? –La sintió rígida en sus brazos. –Ahora con la tecnología.

-Es inoperable. –Sus manos se enterraron en su costado. –Está entre mi médula espinal y el cerebro. Me dijeron que la opción más viable es la quimioterapia; ver si disminuye de tamaño.

-¿Porqué no me lo dijiste antes, estúpida mujer? –Se flequillo el cubrió los ojos. -¿Tus dolores de cabeza?

-Si, eran por eso. –Ya no lloraba, solo suspiraba cada tanto. -¿Todo saldrá bien, verdad?

-Tsk, mas te vale.

* * *

Entró a la oficina de su Jefe, con sendas ojeras y con un semblante diferente.

-¿Gokudera-kun? –Tsuna se levantó de su silla y se acercó a su amigo. -¿Todo bien?

-No es nada, Décimo. –Dejó unos papeles en su escritorio. –Mi mujer no vendrá a trabajar.

-¿Algo le pasa a Haru? Escuché que ayer se fue temprano –Por un momento la mirada verde cambió de tono. -¿Se pelearon?

-Discúlpeme, pero eso es cosa nuestra. –Hizo una reverencia. –Con permiso, me espera mi escuadrón.

Tsuna lo dejó ir. A estas horas sin falta Gokudera entrenaba a su gente, lo dejó ir.

-Algo pasa.

Y lo confirmó minutos después.

* * *

-¡Gokudera! –Yamamoto lo detuvo antes de que el pobre subordinado no pudiera moverse en semanas. -¿Qué te pasa? Es un entrenamiento.

-¡Suéltame, estúpido maniático del béisbol! –Aventó lo más fuerte que pudo a un novato. –Reborn-san, Lal Mirch, ni Collonello fueron "suaves" con nosotros.

-Si, pero esos eran otro tiempos. –Estaban frente a frente. –Estamos en paz.

-¡Y una mierda, marica! –Levantó sus dinamitas. –Siempre debemos estar preparados.

-¿Quieres luchar contra mi? –El espadachín parpadeó confundido. –Ya no somos unos adolescentes.

-¿Tienes miedo? –Prendió la primera y le sonrió en desafío.

Sacó su katana y la convirtió en espada. -¿Contra ti? –Su mirada cambió. –Jamás.

* * *

-¡Tsuna! –Ryohei entró corriendo. -¡Esos dos están peleando al extremo!

-¿Qué? –El Líder se levantó y empezó a seguirlo a través de la base. Cuando notó a donde iban… -¿Gokudera-kun y quien?

-Yamamoto.

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla. ¿Qué pasaba con su mano derecha? ¿Tendría que ver con esa visita de Haru con su medico?

Nada escapaba de su poder en esa base.

Ambos jadeaban, y pequeño público los observaba con admiración y miedo. ¡Ahí estaban peleando dos Guardianes! ¡Con todo y sus cajas!

-Tsk. –El de pelo gris se limpió un rastro de sangre. –Haz mejorado.

-Lo mismo opino. –Takeshi sonrió. -¿Por qué haces esto?

-Métete en tu vida. –La rabia lo recorrió de nuevo. –Con esto no te veré en pie hasta dentro de unas semanas.

-¿En serio? Inténtalo.

Se lanzaron de frente, pero antes de que siquiera hicieran contacto; algo o más bien, "alguien" los mandó a extremos opuestos.

-Esto no es un show. Los que no sean Guardianes, vayan a hacer su trabajo. –La nube de polvo se esparció y Tsunayoshi estaba en medio. En su modo Hyper observándolos. –Ahora. -Ante ese tono y con el Décimo en persona. Todo mundo se fue. -Hibari-san, desde hace rato podrías haberlos separado.

Una sombra salió de su lugar y le miró con fastidio. –No es mi problema, solo quería ver quién caía primero.

-¿Gokudera-kun?

El aludido se levantó y se mordió los labios. – Décimo, yo…

-¿Qué pasa con Haru y contigo? –En su estado de hyper intuición, nada se le escapaba. -¿Está enferma? –El dolor en la mirada, lo ablandó tanto que perdió su estado. -¿Qué tiene?

-¿Gokudera? –Yamamoto guardó su katana y se acercó a su amigo. –Puedes decírnoslo, somos Familia.

-¿Porqué ella? –Empezó en voz baja y con cabeza agachada. -¿Quién mierda le manda una enfermedad a ella? ¡¿COMO CARAJOS DEJAN QUE TENGA UN MALDITO TUMOR EN LA CABEZA?!

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la noticia.

-¿Ya la vio un especialista?

-Je, ya fue a dos, cabeza de césped. –Se recargó en una pared. –No pueden operarla.

-Buscaremos el mejor médico, no te preocupes. –Tsuna colocó su mano en el hombro del italiano. –Se recuperará, ya verás.

* * *

¡Como esperó que los deseos de su Jefe hubieran sido cumplidos!

Sobre todo ahora que la veía postrada en cama, mas delgada que nunca y respirando con tanta dificultad.

Pero seguía siendo bella a sus ojos.

Perdió el cabello, las ganas de comer, las ganas de salir de casa. Se negó a ver sus amigos, muchas veces le gritó que la dejara, que rehiciera su vida… Pero era imposible.

-Tengo sed.

Se levantó y le acercó la pajilla a los labios. Reprimió los gritos que se le venían a la garganta.

Después de 8 sesiones, el cáncer no cedió. Intentaron un ciclo más. Pero el resultado fue el mismo.

-_Es hora de dejarlo por la paz, Hayato. –Su esposa le sonrió con tristeza desde el asiento del copiloto. –Prefiero vivir estos meses tanto cómo pueda._

_-¡Maldición! –Golpeo el volante. –No puedes darte por vencida. –Se estacionó en un lugar libre._

_-Estoy cansada. –La sonrisa no desapareció de su boca, esperando que la comprendiera. –Me duele tener que rendirme, pero… ya no más._

_-Tsk, mujer estúpida, necia… -Unos labios lo silenciaron. –No puedes…_

_-_ _Ti amo, uomo rude. –Se recostó en su hombro._

_-_ _Anche a me, donna stupida. –Le besó el cabello._

-¿Me perdonarás? –Su esposa observaba el techo. Decidió quedarse en la enfermería de la base, hasta que… tuviera que pasar sus últimas horas; esas serían en su casa.

-Nunca. –Dejó el vaso en una mesita cercana.

-¿Sabes que lamento? –Su frente se frunció y jadeó en busca de aire.

-Deja que te suba la medicación. –La frágil mano, le detuvo.

-No, espera. –Respiró con fuerza. –Ya pasa.

Hayato negó con la cabeza y su anillada mano le tocó la frente. –Tienes fiebre, mujer.

-Solo quiero decirte una cosas, ¿si? Por favor. –Las venas de su sien, estaban alteradas. –Lo siento, debimos tener al menos un bebé…

-¿Y que lo dejarás huérfano? Paso. –Se hizo el fuerte, no se quebraría. No, no lo haría.

-Si, supongo que tienes razón. –Pasó la mano izquierda y sujetó la de su marido. –Quiero que trates de ser feliz, no hagas cosas temerarias. Quiero que nos encontremos, dentro de muchos años, así que si te veo antes… te daré una patada estilo Haru, ¿de acuerdo? –Se tragó el nudo, y sonó como la Haru adolescente. –Haru deseaba pasar mucho tiempo a tu lado… pero este tiempo contigo; no lo cambiaría. Espero que Hayato sienta lo mismo.

-… -Estaba sentado a un costado de su cama, pero su flequillo cubría sus ojos. –Eres una persona retorcida. ¿Me pides que sea feliz?

-Hayato… _il mio amore_. Sólo, vive por mí. Por lo que yo no podré hacer.

-Eres una gran tonta. –Haru sintió las gotitas en su mano, y ella mismo empezó a derramarlas. -¿Soportar otra odiosa mujer? Ni loco, se van antes que yo.

-Bakadera. –Apretaron sus manos unidas. –Te mentiría si te dijera que no tengo miedo, pero si este es el principio de dolor… ¡Dios, Hayato! Solo tengo 24 años. Se supone que debiera planear tener un hijo, ilusionarme por conocerlo… por llevarlo a la escuela. ¡Yo debería vivir mas años!

La estrujó con fuerza a su cuerpo. Sollozaron, por lo que les sería arrebatado con la muerte de la japonesa. Porque ellos, siempre pensaron que lo que los separaría sería una bala, un ataque, o algo relacionado a la Mafia…

¡No una absurda y burda enfermedad!

-En otra vida, Haru Gokudera. –Esta era la despedida, ambos lo apreciaban.

-Es una promesa.

* * *

En el pasillo y con la puerta abierta, la Familia Vongola derramaba lágrimas por sus amigos.

Kyoko estaba refugiada en el pecho de su esposo. Tsuna estaba enojado, porque no podía hacer nada. Nada, para evitarles ese dolor.

-Nos va a necesitar, Gokudera-san. –I-Pin estaba alejada y limpiándose las lagrimas. –La perdida de Haru-san será grande para todos nosotros. Si a mí…

-Ni lo digas. –Hibari le apretó el brazo. Se compadecía del herbívoro, pero hay cosas que ni la fuerza y el poder pueden arreglar.

* * *

Haru sufrió una primera convulsión que la dejó en estado de coma. Por lo que, Gokudera la trasladó a su hogar… era cuestión de horas.

La fiebre no cedió, y se contagió de una infección debido a sus bajas defensas después de la quimio.

Estaba base de drogas –por "conciencia humana"- y un pequeño tuvo en la boca impedía que se ahogara con su lengua.

Tsuna, Bianchi y Yamamoto estaban con el dueño de la casa. No se moverían por nada. Enfrentarían esto, juntos.

La segunda convulsión hizo que el de cabello cenizo tuviera que ir a tomar aire a la ventana. ¿Era tan fuerte como para verla morir?

La tercera –y siendo monitoreada por el medico Vongola- fue la que le provocó un paro respiratorio.

Haru Gokudera, falleció un 3 de Noviembre, rodeada de la gente que le amaba y la extrañaría.

Del colapso que sufrió su esposo, solo lo supieron esas tres personas que no le abandonaron. Pasaron con él, las etapas del duelo.

Negación y aislamiento. No le vieron ni un pelo por semanas en la Base, pero ellos fueron diario a su casa, para hacerle compañía.

Takeshi sufrió la Ira, dejó que le golpeara: "Porque Yamamoto que nadie lo necesitaba estaba vivo, y ella no" Tuvo que morderse la lengua, para decirle… que Haru era su amiga.

Pacto o negociación. Bianchi hizo acopio de toda su paciencia, pero nunca se despegó de su hermanito. Aceptó sus intentos de darle la vuelta su estado de viudez.

Tsuna sufrió su lado la fase de depresión. Escuchó sus reclamos a Dios, a los médicos y contra la misma mujer por haberlo abandonado. También lo abrazó cuando intentó salir disparado a desquitarse con alguien.

Los tres estuvieron ahí cuando pronunció unas simples palabras: Haru murió, pero yo viviré por ella.

-Si, amigo. Por ella, porque le gustaría estar aquí. –Yamamoto lo golpeó en el brazo. –Bienvenido, Gokudera.

Tal vez, uno nunca supera una muerte. Duelen y pesan aunque pasen meses. Desearías que viera ese logro que tanto te costó. Que compartiera, ese mal día que tuviste. O simplemente poder verlo a tu lado.

Pero un día, le pensarás y sabrás que TÚ estás en la Tierra, y que ese ALGUIEN nunca te dejó. Solo se adelantó.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Abajo están reproducidas las conversaciones en español.**

_-¿Esta seguro?_

_-Los últimos estudios lo confirman, hay que empezar de inmediato el tratamiento._

_- Hablaré con mi medico familiar._

_El medico tecleó y sonrió. – -Le haré una receta para que se la entregue a su medico. ¿Vino por la segunda opinión?_

_- -Algo asi... Gracias, doctor._

_-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?_

_-Si, gracias. Es solo una baja de presión. En mi bolso tengo dulces._

_-Ah, ¿le pasa seguido?_

_-Si._

_-Vaya con cuidado, señorita._

_-No soy señorita. Estoy casada._

**_Ti amo, uomo rude. -Te amo, hombre rudo._**

**___Anche a me, donna stupida -Yo también, mujer estúpida._**

**___Fue difícil hacer esta historia. Mi abuela murió de un tumor cerebral, mi tío en este año de una meningitis (inflamación del cerebro) y mi mejor amiga, igualmente de un tumor no detectado a tiempo. Gracias a Dios, no sufrió dolores; pero dejó a un pequeñita de 5 años ( casi la edad mi niña) _**

**___Duele y cuesta, pero poco a poco uno sale adelante._**

**___Espero les haya gustado._**

**___Gracias por leer!_**

**___Saludos!_**

**___aDiOs!_**


End file.
